Story Telling
by mach5plus1
Summary: With a child there is always a question a parent doesn't want to answer, and that's no different for Daddy Tron! Warning: metions minor sexual situations (dulled down as told to a child)


Able cheerily rolled off his bed, he could hear both his parents were already up and training. He was excited, mainly because his Dad had promised to teach him some fighting moves (much to the distaste of his Mother, who thought he wasn't old enough yet). He struggled for a moment trying to open his door, he hadn't quite mastered triggering the door just by walking up to it. The door finally swung open and Able happily bounded out of his room and went towards- what he called the Flashy-flash room.

Beck heard his two and a half hectocycle year old son run into the simulation room and plop down on the floor, watching him and Tron train. Tron glanced at Able and Beck used the minor distraction to his advantage by punching Tron in the stomach and swept his legs out from under him. Both Beck and Able laughed when Tron hit the floor with an _oomph._

"Mommy wins!" Able cheered, stumbling onto his tubby legs and trotting over to Beck while chanting "Up!"

Beck scooped up his small child and tapped him on the nose. "That's right! Mommy is a better fighter than Daddy!" He said, playing with Able.

"But, Daddy would've beat Mommy," Tron pulled Able out of Beck's arms and held him out in front of him, "if a little Grid bug didn't run into the room!" Tron tossed Able in the air and caught him.

Able giggled uncontrollably and tried to act like a Grid bug.

"Do you know what we do with Grid bugs? We…" Tron set Able down and moments later quickly drew his disc and crouched down to Able's level, "Derezz them!" Tron waited a moment so Able could squeal and run away to have a head start.

Able ran around the room trying to dodge his pursuing Father, while squealing with delight. Tron used their major height differences to launch out at Able, he skid on the floor and gently caught Able in his arms.

"Got 'cha ya little Grid bug! Prepare for deresolution!" Tron chanted, tapping Able on the chest with his deactivated disc.

Able pretended to derezz by falling practically limp in Tron's arms while repressing giggles. Tron scooped him up and stood up, placing him back into Beck's awaiting arms.

"And you say you're not good with kids." Beck remarked with a smirk.

Tron huffed taking deep breaths, he could feel his scar itching up the side of his face. "You take a lot out of us, don't you?" Tron looked at Able and ruffled his hair.

Able happily nodded.

"I'm going to the healing chamber." Tron stated, walking out of the simulation room.

"Daddy!" Able sadly cried, reaching out in an attempt and grab his Father.

"He'll be back." Beck whispered.

Beck occasionally felt bad for both Tron and Able. Tron, after Able was born had constant nightmare about Able being with him during the coup and being killed and about Beck being killed the same way while he was still pregnant with Able. Able slowly started to feel dejected by his father, he would sometimes ask if Tron even loved him, but he never seemed to believe Beck when he said yes.

Beck set Able down and watched him as he struggled to try and open the door to follow after his Dad. He walked behind his son, activating the door, letting Able waddle up to Tron and cling to his leg.

"Daddy! Pway wifh me!" Able said in his toddler voice.

"Not now, Able" Tron continued toward the healing chamber, struggling to walk with Able on his leg.

Beck walked up behind Tron and put a hand on his shoulder, "He's your son too. The healing chamber can wait a while." He whisper so Able wouldn't hear.

Tron sighed and nodded, it was no use arguing with Beck. "Come on, Able. Let's go play."

"Yay!" Able cheered, he grabbed his Dad's hand and pulled him up the stairs that led to the large computer monitor.

Beck smiled and went back into the simulation room continuing to train while Tron distracted Able.

Tron honestly had no idea what to do. He didn't know what Able wanted him to do when he pointed to one of the few toys he had. Able picked up a toy lightcycle and made an engine sound while running around the floor, making the bike _fly._

"Able, lightcycles don't fly." Tron stated flatly.

"Yes they do!" Able made a louder sound and sneered at his Dad.

Tron sighed and picked up one of the toys, "They go like this." Tron moved the toy backwards, winding up the spring inside, he let it go and the lightcycle shot across the floor before crashing into the wall.

"That's why they fly!" Able pointed at the toy.

"Did Mommy tell you they fly?"

Able nodded.

"Of course."

Tron sat in silence watching his son play, he was somewhat irritated with the fact Beck told Able lightcycles flew, but it was at least entertaining Able. He jumped when Able suddenly launched the toy into the air watching as it rose higher. Able started to clap and abruptly stopped when he realized the toy was now falling and about to hit his already grumpy Dad. The lightcycle fell into Tron's lap before it tumbled onto the ground.

"It didn't fly…" Able whimpered.

Tron winced, he could see Able's bottom lip start to quiver and his eye's water.

"Did Mommy lie to me?" Able crawled into Tron's lap.

Tron didn't know how to respond. If he said yes Able would cry and if he said no he would eventually find out both his parents lied to him. Tron stayed quiet for a moment before he got an idea. "How about I tell you a story?" He said attempting to change the subject.

Able's eyes brightened, "Can I choose the…" Able trailed off looking for a word.

"Topic" Tron supplied.

"Yeah!"

Tron nodded and waited as Able thought. There was one question he hoped Able didn't ask, and it wasn't about the Revolution or his scars.

"Daddy!" Able yelled waving his hand in front of Tron's face, waking him from his thoughts.

"Oh, what did you say?"

"Where did I come from?" Able asked sweetly with wide eyes.

There it was. The question Tron didn't want to answer. "Uhh…" Tron fumbled trying to find words. "How about something else?"

"No!"

"Able…" Tron growled.

"I wanna know!"

"That's not the best question to ask."

"Daddy!" Able started to whine.

"Fine, Able. If you really want to know…" Tron reached back and grabbed his disc with a smirk.

"No! You have to tell the story!" Able said taking his Dad's disc and replacing it back onto his back.

"Users, Able. Why couldn't you have asked your Mother this?" Tron grumbled.

"Story!"

"Once upon a time, I had sex with your Mommy."

"That's not a story! Where's the fum?"

"Fun" Tron corrected, "Able, I'm going to make you regret asking this question."

"Wegwet? What's that mean?"

"Love" Tron grinned to himself.

"Otay!"

"So, once upon a time me and your Mommy got really, really bored" Tron began, trying to repress laughter, "We went into our bedroom and started taking off each other's suits."

"Eww!" Able interrupted.

"Able." Tron scolded, "Anyways, we were so bored we decided to show how much we loved each other so, I put my private parts into your Mommy's and you-"

"Mommy!" Able screamed, running out of Tron's lap with tears streaming down his face.

Tron watched his son run, he ran so fast the door opened from Able's speed, when he was fully out of the room Tron doubled over in laughter. He thought he heard the door opening again, but couldn't tell, he couldn't hear over his laughter.

"Tron." Beck said angrily.

Tron looked up and saw Beck standing over him holding the crying Able, all while he still maintained a deadly glare.

"Why did you make him cry?"

"I-" Tron cleared his throat, "I didn't intend to"

"Apologize" Beck demanded, he handed Able to Tron after he stood up.

"I'm sorry, Able" Tron leaned closer to Able's ear and whispered so Beck couldn't hear, "Do you know where I put _it_?"

Able suddenly wailed and struggled out of Tron's grip and back to his Mom.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! I swear!" Tron put his right hand over the left side of his chest and the other up in a defensive position.

"Tron, I swear some cycles…" Beck Growled, "Come on, Able. You want me to tell you a story?"

Even as Beck walked away, Tron could still see Able violently shake his head at the question. Tron gave a short laugh, he felt proud of himself.


End file.
